fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talent Is What Makes The World Go Round
Chris: Welcome, back everyone. Coco technically didn't get voted off. She just pulled an Izzy on the Japanese copers. And this episode, Lindsay will appear as the judge. But the judge for what? You'll see. (AT BREAKFAST) Grim: (sings badly, everyone holding their ears) Bloo: Shut the bag of bones up. Dexter: (looking at his computer) So far we met Chomper, Owen, Ducky, Ruby, and Duncan. I doubt someone is here. Lindsay: Hi everybody, Lindsay is here to party. CC: Dexter: I'm so ashamed of myself. Gwen: Oh no. Katie and Sadie: Lindsay! EEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK. Lindsay: Hey Katie and Sadie, you two look fetch in those outfits. Sadie: You too. Katie: So what are you doing here? Lindsay: Oh, Chip texted me for something. Chris: Um, it's Chris. And yes, I did text for something. To judge. But for what you might ask? Izzy: Oh, oh, is it an eating contest? Gwen: Oh, before Chomper left, he told me about some nasty guy named Hyp. Izzy: I saw him the other day and he was like some teen Hypsilophodon and was like, "Get out of the way," and stuff. Gwen: Harsh. Izzy: JUST TELL ME CHRIS! Chris: Just tell me about what? Izzy: The challenge. WHAT? Chris: Oh that, it's a talent show. And Lindsay is here to judge it. She'll judge anything good or dumb. Lindsay: Three members from each team will perform a talent, I'll judge each one. Just as long as it's not burping. I hate that. Izzy: DANG IT! Chris: The choosing starts, now. Cyborg: I'll robot. Lindsay: That's cool. Mandy: Since I'm team captain, I get to decide who goes. Jinx: No way Mandy, you'll pick yourself, and you have no talent. Lindsay: The Goats are picking just fine. They're um, Dexter, Izzy, and Billy. But Billy is replaced by Bubbles because he broke his nose bones. Billy: It's true. It's hurts. Lindsay: Oh, oh, the Flaming Stars are Grim, Cyborg, and Dee Dee. Mandy: Hey, what about me? Lindsay: Sorry, Mandor, but you look like you don't have a talents. (STAGE 7:27 PM) Chris: Alright, the talent begins about (looks at watch), now. Lindsay: The Flaming Stars will do their talents first. Dee Dee is up first. She bribbed me. Dee Dee: (does ballet) Lindsay: Oh, I give that seven points. Um, next is Cyborg. Cyborg: Lady likes the robot. (does dance) Lindsay: Wow, that is given 8. Gren is last up, with his singy thingy ma, whatever. Grim: (sings badly, AGAIN) Lindsay: Uh, given a one. Grim: Dang. Lindsay: Izzy will, wrap her head with her tongue? Um, five points. Izzy: Come on Lindsay. Lindsay: Next is Dexter with his history of logic? No way, I'll skip that. One point. Dexter: But I didn't even get to do it. Lindsay: Lastly is Bubbles with her opera. Bubbles: (uses hyper voice and blows everyone but Lindsay around the globe and back) Lindsay: Wow, that was AWESOME. TEN POINTS, TEN POINTS, TEN POINTS. Chris: You heard her, Flaming Stars, bonfire if you would. CC: Dee Dee: That Grim is a horrible singer. I hope Mandy doesn't vote for the same person I do. She can really be a mean copycat. CC: Blossom: I'd have to say Grim, he needs singing lessons, literally CC: Mandy: That back stabbing Dee Dee. (BONFIRE) Chris: 15 cookies are on this plate. The first 13 I call out are… Jinx, Sonic, Panini, Goo, Gwen, Raven, Numbah Five, Trent, Cyborg, Buttercup, Blossom, Numbuh Three, and Trent. Next name is Mandy. And last but not least… Dee Dee. Mandy: HEY! Grim: Man, I didn't deserve that win in your mindsets. Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction